A Jonas Life
by JonasLover101BABY
Summary: Once all the Jonas Brothers are grown up including Frankie , what happens when they get married and are continually followed by the press and ex-girlfriends. Why won't Miley leave Nick alone? What are Chelsey and Frankie hiding? Find out...


Sorry it's so suckish. I wrote it last year, and.. yeah. It gets better in a few chapters, so stick around. Thanks!

Oh, and this is the Jonas Brothers from the Hannah Montana episode, but wayyy after they performed with Hannah. They became huge stars over the years and are now some of the top celebs in the world. [[not the real Jonas Brothers, so don't report this!]] [Miley comes in in later chapters]

-Becca3

Chapter One

One day a girl named Chelsey was cleaning her room. She looked up at a poster of her crush, Frankie Jonas. She was in LOVE with Frankie. Once she finished cleaning it was 1:00 in the morning, so she decided to go to bed. When she woke up, she saw someone lying next to her. It was FRANKIE JONAS!

"Omigod!" she screamed.

"Hey, hon, can you keep it down?" Frankie asked.

"Omigod! You're Frankie Jonas!"

"Yea, that's me. And you're the soon to be Mrs. Frankie Jonas," he said, lifting up her hand revealing a huge engagement ring.

"We're getting married?"

"Yep, on May 18th. Which reminds me, we have to make the invitations on the computer to forward to the printers today."

"Ok, I'm good with computers, so I'll help."

"Great," he said right before he kissed her. When they got out of bed, Frankie was only wearing boxers and Chelsey was only wearing a thong and a baggy t-shirt. Instead of Chelsey's old room, the room they were in now was HUGE, with two walk-in closets, a king size bed, 50" flat screen TV, Apple computer, and massive dresser.

"What should I wear today?" Chelsey asked.

"Pick out something you like."

"OK." Chelsey said. "How about this?" she asked, holding up a white Abercrombie skirt with a green belt, and green Hollister shirt, big white Chanel sunglasses, Coach pump flip flops and a white Louis Vuitton bag.

'Very designer," Frankie said, "I love it." They finished getting dressed and then they walked down the stairs. Their house was HUGE! Frankie walked over to the computer and started making the invites. Chelsey asked Frankie if she could call her 2 bffls Julie and Lily to tell them the good news. Frankie said OK so she picked up her iPhone and 3-way called Lily and Julie.

"Hey," Lily and Julie said at the same time.

'Guess what?"

"What?" Lily asked.

"Frankie and I are getting married!"

"Omigosh! When?" screamed Julie.

"May 18th," said Chelsey.

"Beck, that's my due date." Lily said. Lily was pregnant with her and her husband Joe Jonas's second child.

"Oh!" Chelsey whined.

"I'm sorry." Lily apologized.

"Hey, why don't you have it April 18th?" Julie asked.

"Today is April 18th!" Laura yelled/joked.

"Sorry! How about June 18th?"

"That's good," said Chelsey, "But I'll have to talk to Frankie first. I'll call you guys back."

"Ok. Bye!" Lily hung up.

"Bye!" Julie hung up.

"Hey Frankie," Chelsey said, running up to him, "can we change the wedding to June 18th? May 18th is Lily's due date, so I want to be there when she has the baby, and I want her to be at the wedding."

"Ok. Let's just call the party planner and let her know."

"Ok. Can you call, because I told Lily and Julie I'd call them back."

"Ok, what was her # again?"

"876-9867."

"Thanks."

"No prob.:

Chelsey dialed in Lily and Julie's #s and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?" Lily said.

"Hey guys it's changed to June 18th."

"Ok," Lily said.

"Great," Julie said.

"Ok, I need to go help Frankie with the invites. Talk to ya later!"

"Bye!" Lily hung up.

"Bye!" Julie hung up.

Chelsey put her phone down and walked over to Frankie.

"Hey," she said as she kissed him, "Do you need help?"

"No, I've got it. I Just finished, actually." He showed her the invite.

You're Invited

To the wedding of

Franklin N. Jonas and

Chelsey D. Hoffman

On the 18th of June

2018

In the Hillside Plaza

892 Hollywood Blvd.

90210

"I love it!"

"Thought so…" Frankie said, leaning in to kiss her.

"This is gonna be GREAT!"

"I know. I have a surprise for you first."

"What?"

"I booked us for 2 weeks in Hawaii, starting TONIGHT!"

"Tonight?"

"Yep, the plane leaves in 5 hours, so you better start packing!"

"Ok, you'll have to help!"

"Really?"

"JK" she laughed. After they chased each other around and made out for awhile, Chelsey went upstairs and started packing.

"What should I bring?" she said to herself. Finally, she decided on what to bring:

-Juicy jogging suit

-Abercrombie bikini

-Hollister bikini

-Coach pumps

-Abercrombie flip flops

-5 Abercrombie/Hollister shirts

-2 Abercrombie jeans

-Victoria's secret PJs

-2 Victoria's secret bras

-5 Victoria's secret thongs

-more regular underwear

-2 t-shirts

-2 Louis Vuitton bags

-2 Coach bags

-3 pairs of Chanel sunglasses

-2 Abercrombie skirts

-3 belts

-Tiffany headband

-14 pairs of socks

-2 sweatshirts

-5 pairs of Abercrombie/Hollister shorts.

It took up 6 large suitcases to fit it all in! But Frankie was strong, so there was no problem. Once Frankie and Chelsey were finished packing, they got in the limo and drove off to the airport.


End file.
